30 Days
by 105maddie105
Summary: Can you fall in love with someone in 30 days? Even when she's your polar opposite? Even when she has to die or the world is destroyed? Is it even wroth it? Set a little after The House of Hades. OC x OC Rated T for safety and possibly future chapters.
1. Felix--I

**Felix**

I woke up and sighed. I looked around. Marisa was no where to be seen. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, going into the living room. Marisa was by the window, drinking her coffee as usual. She was only 11 but she loved coffee.

"Good morning."I said, pouring a bowl of cereal. She smiled at me and went back to her coffee. She wasn't a morning person.

"We've been here too long."she said, pouring another cup of coffee.

"Don't be silly. We've only been here a week."I replied.

"Felix, the gods have forgotten about us."she said, looking outside. About 3 days ago, the Roman version of the Greek gods started fighting in Olympus.

"Don't be silly. We haven't forgotten you."Hestia said, entering our apartment. She was dropping off food. I sighed. Hestia was beautiful. Well, she should be. She's a goddess. She had scarlet red hair and glowing orange eyes. She was wearing a blood red toga and gold sandals.

"You haven't made a decision?"Marisa asked, taking the basket.

"I'm afraid not young one."Hestia said, tucking a piece of hair behind Marisa's ear. I never thought Maris was beautiful but I guess she was pretty, with curly black hair and gray eyes.

"Hestia, I'm feeling trapped."Marisa complained.

"I know young one. I know. Do not fret. I will remind them of you. Oh, and it's Vesta."Vesta/Hestia reassured. We looked at each other and sighed. SInce Hestia/Vesta wasn't different in Greek and Roman mythology, Hestia/Vesta interchanged easier than most of the other gods.

"Forgive me, Vesta."Marisa said, bowing to her. Vesta nodded and began to clean house.

"But, Vesta, we are getting restless."I told her.

"Please stop reminding me."Vesta said. We were making her angry and that was never good.

"How my mother holding up?"I asked. Vesta sighed.

"She's still fighting with Victoria. They might be similar but being the goddess of victories, they both want control over the other. It's quite trivial."she said, washing the dishes. I looked at Marisa and sighed. I've met my mother on several occasions. Marisa was barely claimed. But, who could blame her? Her mother the goddess Discordia, or Eris in Greek mythology. Discordia lived in Tartarus and couldn't talk to her only daughter so easily. It was unfair.

"Ugh."I said. Marisa poured herself a third cup of coffee and sat on the couch. She was annoyed. But, being the daughter of Discordia, she had a wicked attitude, seldom talking, always judging, forever saddening. She's quite depressing.

"Remind me again Vesta..."Marisa started.

"I'm Hestia again dear."Hestia said. Marisa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Remind me again Hestia why we are kept in this floating apartment in Olympus."Marisa said.

"I've told you multiple times Marisa. You two are the newest children of Nike and Discordia and you two are polar opposites. We have to keep an eye on you two. You keep the scales in balance."Hestia explained for the hundredth time.

"Right. Right."Marisa said, drinking her coffee. I looked at my cereal bowl and sighed. It was just milk now.

"Do not doubt the god Marisa. We play a bigger part than you think."Hestia said.

"Yeah. But, Hestia, we..."Marisa said, turning around. The goddess was gone and the house was spotless.


	2. Marisa--I

_**Marisa**_

I felt like I was in a cage. Trapped. I needed human contact. Not just Felix. Day and night and day and night, it was just me and him. Ugh. Double ugh. I grumbled when I noticed that Hestia or Vesta or whoever she was was gone. Typical of a goddess.

"Marisa, the flowers are dead."Felix said. I looked at the vase. Yep. They were dead. I tend to do that from time to time.

"Sorry."I said. He shrugged and touched the flowers, as they came back to life. I grumbled and sipped my coffee. So annoying. Him and his Midas touch. Ugh. Double ugh.

"It's okay."he said, moving them away from me. Was I normally this sarcastic? No. Not really. I was just sick of staying here.

"Hey. At least you don't have to sacrifice yourself to please your grandmother, Nyx."he said.

"True. And, it's Nox."I said with a smile, knowing it would annoy him. I always went by the Roman counterparts, while he went by the Greeks.

"Shut up."he said, sitting beside me. I shrugged and grabbed my book while he powered up the video games. Suddenly, everything started shaking. I got up and looked outside.

"Sometimes happened."I said, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yes." We turned around.

"Mom!"Felix exclaimed, running up to hug his mother. I rolled my eyes and went back to window. Nike was in her typical gold toga and everything, with her perfect blonde hair and golden eyes. Ugh. Double ugh.

"What are you doing here?"he asked.

"Well, I came to make sure that you were alright. Also, I came to issue both of you on your quest."she said, looking me over. I immediately snapped to attention.

"We get a quest?"Felix asked. She nodded and I cheered, killing the flowers again. Nike stared me down with a deathly look.

"You would like death wouldn't you, daughter of Eris?"she sneered. I growled at her and Felix came in between us.

"Mom, remember last time. You promised me you wouldn't say anything."he said. What? When did they have this discussion?

"She just wants you to die."she snapped, looking at him.

"I do not! That's the last thing I want! If I had to, I would go to Tartarus by myself."I told her, feeling my powers building like a volcano. I heard the window shaking behind me and the TV turned to static. Felix grabbed both my hands and counteracted my powers. Sparks flew from our hands, burning our palms. But, he held strong.

"It's okay. Just ignore her."he said. I dropped my hands. Just because he was 12 doesn't mean he had power over me. But, he successfully contradicted my powers, returning the TV to the video game and stopped the window from shaking. Nike smiled and rubbed Felix's head.

"Anyways, Hestia is to discharge you two tonight. Be prepared for a whole new world."she said, patting his cheeks. She turned to the door and began to walk away.

"You kill everything."she said to me over her shoulder, pointing to the flowers. The window behind me cracked and the TV returned to static. She chuckled and transported away. Felix sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Marisa.."

"I know. Don't even start. Let's just pack."I said, trudging to my room, bad things happening behind me all the way to my room. I closed the door and sank down on my bed, trying to hold the tears in. I took off my glasses and buried my head in a pillow.

Was it true?

Did I really kill everything?


	3. Felix--II

**Felix**

I knew mother had struck a nerve with Marisa. I sighed as the apartment was in shambles. I touched the stuff that broke and then went to pack up my clothes.

"Alright. So, this quest is simple. While most doors to Hades are closed, he has opened one in Estonia for this quest in particular. But, it has to be opened with the armor and shield of Achilles to please his Roman counterpart Pluto."Hestia explained, handing us other bags. Nike was there too, steaming with anger and for some reason, Apollo and Artemis were there too.

"I thought is was a myth." Marisa asked, studying a map and fixing her glasses. Obviously she knew a lot more than I did.

"The armor is very real. Our brother, Hephaestus, made it."Apollo started.

"It's marvelous armor. Beautiful and impenetrable."Artemis finished.

"But, where is it? It can't be easy to find."Marisa asked as she shouldered a heavier bag. I shook my head and took it from her. She rolled her eyes.

"It's true. Achilles, the foolish man, lended his armor to his companion, Patroclus."Nike explained.

"He died in battle and the armor was never found. But, we have our suspicions."Apollo said.

"They were buried at Snake Island on the Black Sea, off the coast of Ukraine. Since Estonia is only, what 1,257 kilometers..."Artemis started.

"Or 781 miles, we figured you could start in Ukraine and make your way to the gate in Estonia."Apollo finished. They looked at each other and smiled. Perfect brother and sister. Yeah. Right.

"Are we flying or walking or driving or what?"I asked.

"That's for you to figure out."Nike said. Great. Just great.

"But, first, gifts!"Hestia exclaimed happily. Apollo and Artemis played rock, paper, scissors twice then Artemis stepped forward to Marisa.

"Marisa, daughter of Discordia, I grant you the gifts of archery and a Celestial bronze bow and arrows. The quiver refills itself, always keeping you in supply. "Artemis said, laying the gifts in Marisa's outstretched hands. We were all speechless. Artemis then pulled Marisa close and whispered something in her ear. Marisa hugged the goddess and wiped a tear from her eye. Apollo stepped up to me.

"Felix, son of Nike, I grant you the gift of sword wielding and a Celestial bronze sword."he said. He glanced at Marisa and pulled me close to him.

"I also grant you the gift of sexiness."he said. I pulled back, with a blush on my face, and he laughed. But, I got the feeling that he wasn't lying.

"For both of you, I grant each of you three favors. You may ask for whatever you want at anytime."Vestia said, pressing three coins into our hands. My mother pulled me aside.

"Felix, you know I don't want you to do this."she said, her hands on my shoulders.

"Mom, you know I have too."I replied. She stroked my cheek and sighed.

"Felix, the closer you get the doors, the weaker you will become. And she will become stronger. You won't be able to overpower her anymore."she told me. I nodded in understanding. She took off a necklace that was around her neck and put it around mine.

"This will give you all the luck you need."she said. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"You ready?"Marisa asked with a smile. I nodded and Vestia took our hands. We closed our eyes and we were teleported out of Olympus.


	4. Felix--III

**Felix**

I woke up in a...field? I rubbed my head and looked around. Our stuff was scattered everywhere. I could barely see because it was night time. Then, I noticed that I couldn't find Marisa.

"Marisa?"I called out. I heard a groan about 100 yards away and I ran over. And, I couldn't believe it. On the ground laid a now sixteen year old Marisa. I glanced at my own body and gasped. I was older too.

"Are you okay?"I asked, helping her up.

"Yeah."she said. We looked at one another.

"So, we were in Olympus a week..."

"And, now, we're older..."

"So, a week in Olympus is..."

"Five years?" Marisa finished.

"That's impossible."I said, shaking my head.

"Is it though?"a voice said. I drew my sword and we turned towards the voice. It was a female lemure. She stood there in a Roman toga, a shocked look on her face. The toga was dirty and her hair was a mess.

"Think about. The gods time is different from mortals time."she said. I looked at Marisa. She shrugged and I sheathed my.

"What's your name?"Marisa asked.

"My name? Hmmm..."the lemure said, thinking for a while. I began to gather our stuff.

"My name's...Hanna."she said, with a smile.

"I'm Marisa, daughter of Discordia, and this is Felix, son of Nike."Marisa introduced.

"Demigods? Hmmm...interesting."Hanna said, fixing her hair.

"So, where are we?"I asked, handing Marisa her backpacks. She was...beautiful? It felt weird to look at her. Her hair was longer and curlier, her eyes were grayer, and...wow. She was just...wow.

"You're at Khreshchatyk Park, Kiev Ukraine."Hanna said. They dropped us off in Ukraine. Marisa opened the magical map and...we sighed. Snake Island was on the coast.

"Hanna, do you know the way to Snake Island?"Marisa asked. Hanna shook her head. We sighed. How were we supposed to get there?

Suddenly, Marisa started violently coughing. She fell to her knees and sounded like she was coughing up a lung. I kneel next to her.

"Are you okay?"I asked. She shook her head and removed her hand. Blood. Lots of blood.

"Shit."I said, digging in my bag. Hanna kinda just floated there, watching with weird interest. I found a Ziploc bag with ambrosia and cut a small piece off. I fed it to Marisa. I held her to my chest until the coughing stopped. Tears were streaming down her face. I had no idea how much pain she was going through. After five minutes, she stopped.

"You okay?"I asked, wiping tears from her eyes. She nodded and we stood up.

"Well, that was a thing."Hanna said.

"So, we need a place to stay."Marisa said, fixing her glasses. God she was so sexy.

"I know a good hotel."Hanna said, with a smile. We smile back but we were a bit apprehensive. Could we really trust a lemure?


	5. Marisa--II

_**Marisa**_

I sat in the bathtub, relaxing. Turns out, Hanna actually did know a great hotel. And, she got us a room for free. I washed my hair and heard a knock on the door.

"Marisa, all the channels are in Ukrainian."Felix called out. I rolled my eyes. That seemed to be the end of the world for him.

"Try subtitles."I yelled back. I heard him walk away and continued with my bath.

I came out in these cute flannel pajamas. Felix was on the bed, in just...boxers. A blush rose to my face as I looked him over. He had messy blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes and...an amazing body. Wow. Just wow.

"I figured out how to get subtitles."he said with a boyish grin. I smiled back and sat next to him. We had the honeymoon suite so it was just one bed. We sat in awkward silence, both of us embarrassed.

"You look good."he said. I blushed and said a thank you. He was blushing too.

"So, what bring you to Ukraine?"Hanna asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We're on a quest to save the world."Felix said bluntly. That's right. I was gonna die in 30 days. I felt my mood lower and my powers increase. The TV turned to static and light flickered. Felix grabbed my hand and after a minute, everything settled down.

"What's up with that? I haven't seen powers in demigods like that since Hercules."Hanna said. I shrugged and put my head on Felix's shoulder. I brought it away when I felt it burning.

"We're special."Felix said. I nodded and got under the blankets. As I began to doze off, Hanna and felix kept talking.

_"Is she close?"a monstrous voice said._

_"Closer than she's been. She's finally in the old world."Nox said, coming out of the shadows to a table. She was pure darkness wrapped in a dress. I could feel her energy, even in the dream._

_"Let me go get her mother."Discordia urged. She was beautiful in a dark way, with pitch black hair and black eyes._

_"No. You have a soft spot for your daughter." Nox said. She had a soft spot...for me?_

_"I'll send a couple of monsters to retrieve her. Until then, we wait."Nox said. She then turned and looked at me with a devilish smile._

_"Nyx, Nox. Tick, tock. Marisa."she said._

"Marisa. Wake up."Felix begged. My eyes snapped open to see Felix on top of me holding me down.

"You okay?"he asked gently. I nodded and he got off of me.

"So, what was that about?"Hanna asked. She was floating near by.

"Just a nightmare. I get them a lot."I said, turning away from her. Hanna nodded and Felix pressed me to his bare chest.

"You're okay. You're okay."he said, rubbing my back. I nodded and we both fell asleep


End file.
